Shall We Dance?
by AzaleaLura
Summary: All he wanted was just one dance with his lover.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta [AoKise]  
**Warning**: Boy/Boy. Hurt/Comfort. Slight vulgar language. Slight violence. Grammatical and spelling mistakes. Possible OOC. Un-beta'd. Cliché. Fluff. Possible medical inaccuracies.  
**Word Count**: 4693 words  
**A/N**: Not the best of my work, but I wanted to contribute on this day ;) It was originally going to be a tragedy, but who wants to read a tragedy on AoKise day?! That would be very mean of me. But anyways, please enjoy, and I'm glad I was able to get this out right at midnight!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Clearly belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
**Dedication**: To all AoKise fans, on this lovely, lovely day! I love you all, and thank you for the constant support :) [PS- I recently found out I can reply to reviews, I will be replying to all the reviews from now on! Thank you so much for the support, everyone! I really do appreciate the love!] Please review and favourite! Thanks :)

* * *

**Summary**: All he wanted was just one dance with his lover.

* * *

_"Ne, Daikicchi, won't you dance with me?"_

_Aomine scoffed, shaking his head and watching, as his boyfriend's smile faltered into a solemn pout. His strong resolve soon wavered, when he saw Kise's eyes water, the puppy dog eyes coming into play, guilt pouring into Aomine's system. He mentally cursed at Kise; the blonde knew how effective and dangerous his puppy dog eyes were, and knew Aomine was helpless when he used them on him._

_But he continued to say no, refusing to look into Kise's eyes any longer where the possibility of the 'no' could change into a 'yes' in a second. Kise begged, grasping Aomine's hands and pressed his lips on the tip of his fingers.; his eyes remained focused on Aomine's reactions._

_Oh, how he knew Aomine's weaknesses._

_However, Aomine snatched his hand from Kise's hold, sending a glare, nothing but pure annoyance, towards the blonde. But the blonde continued to smile, a playful glint in his eyes as he leaned forward; his lips close to Aomine's ear._

_"Please?"_

_Aomine could only stare at Kise in absolute wonder, before he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Immediately, Kise retreated, his smile brightened as he recognized that specific gesture; a gesture which typically indicated that Aomine's defense was weakening; that he was going to give in to Kise's persistence._

_However, the answer that left Aomine's lips caused Kise's eyes to widen, and his smile soon turned to a disappointed frown mixed with confusion._

_"You know I can't dance."_

_"Please?" Kise leaned closer; his puppy dog eyes and desperate pout returning._

_Aomine shook his head. "Why are you so persistent?"_

_The only response Kise could give him was a shocked look, before it soon turned to a blissful smile and he said, with the most genuine tone in his voice, "I want to see the expression on Daikicchi's face when we dance together. Can you imagine, our hands entwined together, as we swayed to the soft, slow music playing in the background? It'd be romantic!"_

_A faint blush began to appear on Aomine's cheeks but the man turned away from his boyfriend's gaze, covering his cheeks with his hand, "You're starting to sound like Satsuki, when she's watching her stupid dramas."_

_Kise chuckled at that, and nuzzled his face in Aomine's shirt, resting his head against his lover's chest, "What can I say, I'm a romantic."_

_Aomine only scoffed, rubbing his temples in frustration, and Kise leaned closer, hopeful, and pleaded with his eyes, "So is this a yes?"_

_"No."_

_Kise pouted, "Daikicchi is so mean!"_

_Aomine's reaction was nothing but a smirk, followed by a quick flick on Kise's forehead, causing the blonde to pout even more._

**- Shall We Dance? -****  
**_AzaleaLura_

Kise groaned, as he rested his face on the top of the table. Since it was his childhood friend's house, he knew it was clean. Despite Haizaki Shougo's appearance, the guy was rather anal when it came to cleanliness, and needed everything placed exactly where it was. It would be an understatement to say that the man had symptoms of obsessive compulsive disorder.

Haizaki furrowed his eyebrows at his blonde companion, before reaching over to take a sip of his beer. The two just finished work; Haizaki having the glorious "honour" of picking Kise up from the airport after his trip to Paris, and they were catching up after a week of not seeing one another.

"What's got you so down all of a sudden?"

He heard a muffled sound, a whine of some sort, and to an ordinary person, they may not have understood it. But for Haizaki, it was easy to decipher what Kise had incoherently said. He rubbed his temples before replying. "I thought you liked Paris."

Another ruffled mumble, in which he interpreted as, "I do."

Once again, a sigh. If there was anything he hated the most, it was when Kise was trying - but really, he was failing - to be discreet with his problems. He could only think the main person who could make Kise this frustrated was his current boyfriend, Aomine.

"Want to explain how Daiki pissed you off this time?"

Almost instantly, Kise glanced up from his position on the table, his eyes glistened in the light as he gazed into the eyes of his best friend—shock shown in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe Haizaki had guessed the source of his problem right from the start. His shock soon morphed into amazement, as he sat up from his seat, slamming his palms on the table. The loud noise had not startled Haizaki at all; he was far used to it, and the male only continued to sip his beer.

After moments of silence, he sent Kise a deadpan look, the look of _'You're kidding, right?'_ before exhaling an exasperated breath and said, "I've known you for a long time; it's not hard to blame Daiki for your problems." There was another round of complete silence, as Kise could only gape in bewilderment at Haizaki's observing skills; the silver-haired male sighed, rubbing his temples again.

Seriously, how oblivious could his friend be?

"So, what's the problem?"

Kise snapped out of his thoughts then, smiling brightly, as if impressed by his childhood friend before the smile dispersed into a sorrowful look; in which Haizaki could only look at his friend with curious eyes. "When I went to Paris, I overheard a couple talking about the lovely time they had on the beach, holding hands and slow dancing with the sand in their feet as the sun set; it sounded so romantic. And well, when I told Daikicchi about it, all he could do was laugh. Even after all these years, he still won't dance with me."

Haizaki stared at Kise a little longer; silence taking over the room as he tried to imagine Aomine dancing with Kise. A chuckle escaped his face as he shook his head, shaking the failed image of his best friend's lover in that situation. He smirked, arching his eyebrow at the blonde and said, "I'll be surprised on the day he agrees to dance with you."

Kise frowned, head drooping as he realized his dream would never be granted. All he wanted was one dance—one single dance, so he could see just how charming his lover was. It wasn't just Paris that had caused him to think about this activity; no, he had been dreaming about this for a while.

It was back in high school, when Momoi and he were having their usual drama night. Aomine, being Kise's boyfriend and Momoi's best friend, was forced to watch a night full of dramas—Oh, Kise remembered that day perfectly.

* * *

_There were soft sobs from Aomine's room, as Kise and Momoi tabbed their eyes with tissues to wipe away the tears. A loving, pleased smile on their lips as their eyes remained focused on the screen, until the credits began rolling in and Aomine exhaled a relieved sigh, finally glad the torture was over and done with._

_Kise turned to Aomine, frowning at the lack of reaction in his boyfriend's eyes before saying, "Aominecchi, wasn't that romantic?"_

_The look on Aomine's face was confused, as if he couldn't quite understand the situation. When their eyes connected, Kise could see his boyfriend was trying - he really was trying - to understand why he was so emotional over a drama, but Kise simply smiled and said, "They were finally able to dance with each other."_

_"It's just a dance. They didn't have to wait that long just to have one dance together."_

_Momoi sighed, catching the attention of both Kise and Aomine__—_ _Kise grinned, since he knew why Momoi had sighed so loudly. Oh, Aomine was so clueless sometimes. She turned, looking into Aomine's dark-blue orbs, and pouted, "It's not that, Dai-chan! The boy's parents didn't want him pursuing his dreams, but in the end, he disobeyed them so he could follow his dreams, and dance with the love of his life!"_

_"It was so romantic; seeing them dance together, hand in hand..." Both Kise and Momoi sighed dreamily, as if imagining themselves dancing to a soft, slow melody; their hands entwined with their loved ones. An idea popped into Kise's head, as he pounced on Aomine's chest, causing the other to grunt in surprise at the sudden heavy weight on his chest._

_The two stared at each other; Kise, with his warm honey-brown eyes, and Aomine, perplexed and slightly concerned for the words that would soon leave his boyfriend's lips. "Aominecchi, dance with me!"_

_Yep, he knew it was going to be something he would regret hearing._

_"No."_

_"Pleaaaase?!" Kise pouted, his eyes sparkling the old puppy-dog look, which caused Aomine to falter a little at those precious, yet extremely dangerous eyes._

_"Kise, I am not dancing with you!"_

_Before Kise could use another tactic of his, Aomine rolled over, causing both of them to tumble to the floor; their positions switched as now Kise was on the floor, while Aomine towered over him. A smirk was on the blue-haired boy's lips as he leaned closer to Kise's ear, in which he knew his blonde boyfriend was blushing at the position they were in, especially when they were in front of Momoi._

_As Kise struggled to escape from Aomine, the slightly taller male whispered in his ear, "Before I dance with you, I'll do __that__ in front of Satsuki."_

_Kise's brown eyes widened at the sound of that, and Aomine leaned back so their eyes could come into contact, where Kise read in those dark blue orbs that Aomine wasn't joking. He swallowed heavily, as the blush on his cheeks reddened even further, and then he mustered up all his strength, shoving the other male aside, catching Aomine by surprise._

_"Aominecchi, that's playing dirty!"_

_A smirk was on Aomine's face, as he arched his eyebrows, shrugging, "Hey, I'll dance with you... under __that__ condition."_

_Kise whined, nudging his boyfriend further away from him, and attempting to cover the redness that was beginning to surface on his cheeks, "That's not fair!"_

_All Aomine could do was laugh, as Momoi stared at the two in confusion, wondering what exactly was going on between her best friend and his boyfriend._

* * *

The road was dark. He had spent too long chatting with Haizaki, and he knew Aomine would be worried for his late arrival back home. He had to hurry; otherwise, Aomine's impression on Haizaki would only worsen—no doubt, if he was late, his partner would only blame Haizaki, and really, he didn't want that. It wasn't Haizaki's fault for making him late, rather it was his own for complaining too much. In fact, it was the silver-haired man to comment on the time, and forced their conversation to end for the evening.

He rounded the corner, onto the street where his apartment was and smiled; Aomine had kept the front light on, as if he was welcoming him home. Soon - soon - he would be home, and he would see his boyfriend, impatiently waiting for him, perhaps he was even asleep, but he would still be waiting on the couch, with his arms crossed and his head slightly drooped forward.

Yes, he was so close, so close he couldn't wait to see-

Suddenly, his car began to swerve, a loud screeching noise resonating in his ears as his vision blurred into nothing but utter darkness. The sight of the apartment, the front light, even the street lights, escaped from his mind, and he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Aomine clutched his boyfriend's hand, the sound of the heart monitor beeping resounded in his ears, as he stared intensely, anxiously waiting; waiting for Kise to awaken. He could feel his body trembling; the doctors had reassured him, that he would be all right—Midorima had purposely come to report, to say that Kise was strong; that he would survive this and wake up soon enough.

Those words still weren't enough; they hadn't been enough to comfort him. All he needed was reassurance, from Kise himself; that he would be fine—he needed the blonde to wake up, to look at him with those glimmering brown eyes of his, and smile.

He had woken up to the sound of the collision. His cop instincts immediately awakened, and he rushed out of his apartment to check out the mess. When he noticed the dark car with the same license plate as Kise's, his heart stopped, and he could only dial 9-1-1 before rushing to Kise's aid. The other car's driver was somewhat conscious, still wondering what had happened, and Aomine couldn't remember much after that. All he remembered was seeing Kise, lifeless and slouching over the wheel, his head rested on the airbag and bleeding.

The ambulance came shortly after, and he vividly remembered sitting in the car, grasping Kise's hand tightly as the paramedic performed cardiopulmonary resuscitation, as another attempted to stop the injury on his head from bleeding.

Everything was silent then; it felt like he was watching a silent film, watching as the paramedics did their job, watching as Kise's life slipped in and out from his grasp, and watching as the paramedics rushed his boyfriend into the emergency room.

Sound seemed to appear once again when Midorima guided him to Kise's room, where he reported that the blonde would be fine; that he had a slight concussion and needed rest. All Aomine could do was nod, his hand never releasing Kise's as he continued to observe the blonde's face.

He squeezed tightly, lowering his head as he prayed for Kise to wake up soon.

There was a moment of tense silence, until he felt a light squeeze back, and a soft chuckle, "Daikicchi, that hurts..."

Instantly, his head snapped up, where his body soon followed suit and he struggled to keep himself from grinning like a mad man. A relieved smile was on his lips, as he hugged Kise, refusing to let go despite the blonde's protests. The silence that engulfed the room was no longer silent, and the two broke apart from their hug; Aomine unable to contain the relief and happiness he felt from seeing his boyfriend wake up after such an accident; the guilt no longer in his system.

That was, until Kise furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, holding his hand in front of his face, and Aomine soon replicated the same expression, staring at his boyfriend and wondering exactly what was going. Suddenly, Kise looked towards Aomine, and the words that left his mouth caused Aomine's heart to plummet straight to the floor.

"Daikicchi... I can't see."

* * *

Aomine paced back and forth in front of Kise's room, his nerves getting the worst of him as he struggled to contain the mixed emotions within him. Anger, despair, regret, guilt... He didn't know how to react.

_"Temporary blindness..."_

Midorima's words on Kise's current situation repeated in Aomine's mind as he crouched down on the floor, rubbing his temples as he recalled the remainder of the conversation.

_"There's a high chance he will recover his ability to see, with the proper medication and time."_

_"High chance? So there can be a miniscule chance of his sight never returning?"_

_Midorima lowered his head, his glasses falling as he slowly nodded his head once, "Yes. There is a very slim possibility..."_

When Midorima relayed the information to Kise, the blonde had broken down, the tears fell down his cheeks as he let out gross sobs. He, like Aomine, had taken account into the "high chance" of recovery he had, but what if he was that one slim possibility? What if, what if he never regained his eyesight? What would he do then?

He would never see Aomine's face anymore; his dark-blue eyes, his bored expression when they watched his dramas, his sexy smirk when he wanted to make Kise flustered and rather hot, his toned muscular body that he kept in shape from his basketball days for work—he would miss it. Most of all, he would never see the loving expression he was certain Aomine would make when they danced together.

There was a tension between the two; Kise, disappointed and feared for the worst that he would never recover, and Aomine, who regretted never helping Kise accomplish his dreams—yes, he was feeling rather guilty, and wished he had just forgotten about his stupid pride and danced with Kise.

He was aware that dancing with one another was Kise's number one dream; that he really wished he could see the two of the dancing to a soft melody and simply in each other's embrace.

As he pondered and continued to feel guilty, he heard footsteps approach him, and a cup of coffee was in his field of vision. He glanced up, and saw the person he least wanted to see, but knew his boyfriend would have wanted the most support from.

Haizaki stared at him, a sympathetic look in his eyes as he stuffed his free hand in his pocket, mindlessly looking around before motioning the cup of coffee towards Aomine. The male hesitantly took the coffee, taking a sip, and he could feel the burning sensation on his tongue but he didn't care; Kise was hurting more than he was and he could do nothing to make his other half - his _better _half - feel better.

After a moment of the two simply drinking their coffees, Haizaki spoke, "Ryouta always said you liked your coffee black."

His only response was a nod.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

Aomine chugged the rest of his coffee down, ignoring the burning feeling travelling down his throat, and crumbled the cup, tossing it into the trash can a few steps away. At first, Haizaki thought he was speaking to a statue, but then Aomine smirked, scornful, but a smirk no less. "Yeah? Maybe if I had called him to warn him about the time, he wouldn't have been on the road with that drunk brat."

Haizaki could only send the male a disappointed look, before shaking his head, taking a long sip of his coffee before leaning against the wall and saying, "If you're going to say that, I should take the blame too. We were talking and didn't notice the time; I should have sent him home myself."

Aomine widened his eyes, before rising from his position on the floor, his hand forming into a tight fist before he thrust it into Haizaki's face, where the man went tumbling to the ground; his coffee spilling everywhere. "You're the one who was with him? Fuck, I knew he shouldn't have hung around you! If he hadn't spent the afternoon with you, he would have been at home and-"

Nurses and doctors, including Midorima, approached the two males, but they ignored them, and Haizaki stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth as he punched Aomine in the face too, where the male stumbled into the wall. "He would have gone out with another person. For fuck's sake, he was complaining about _you_ the entire time! Maybe if you didn't soak in that damn large pride of yours, he wouldn't have spent hours whining to me."

Midorima attempted to calm the two down, claiming it was disrespectful for the loud commotion; that patients needed silence to recover, and resorting to violence was not the solution. However, the two ignored him, and Aomine could only stare at Haizaki with wide eyes before realization finally hit him.

Kise had been talking to Haizaki; he had been whining to the male because of his dream. If Aomine had given into Kise's temptations, if he had just danced with him, he wouldn't be in this mess.

He wouldn't be blind.

Midorima tried to reason with the two males again, but Aomine quietly walked past him, clearly excusing himself from the situation, and Haizaki could only watch as the male retreated. He sighed, tidying himself up as he apologized for the commotion. Without further ado, he, too, excused himself from circle the nurses and doctors had formed, and slowly entered Kise's room, and attempted to comfort the blonde.

The green-haired doctor only pushed his glasses up, looking from Kise's room to the direction where Aomine headed towards and back to Kise's room, before he exhaled a tired breath. He dismissed the nurses and doctors, claiming everything would be all right, and ordered a nurse to find the janitor so he could clean up the spill.

Well, perhaps now, Aomine could clear his mind and find a way to cheer up Kise. After all, he knew Kise best, and currently, the blonde needed some comfort; that only he could give him.

* * *

Three weeks passed, with Kise taking medication for his temporary blindness, and symptoms showed the blonde was slowly recovering. Instead of seeing nothing but black, he was beginning to see small blurs and even a few colours; perhaps he would gain back his sight soon.

Aomine hadn't visited since the night he was admitted into the hospital. The one who kept him company was Haizaki, with the occasional visit of Kagami and Kuroko, but still, Kise felt somewhat empty without Aomine by his side, and Haizaki had noticed this.

The silver-haired male tried to comfort his childhood friend the best he could, but of course, nothing could match Aomine's power to make the blonde smile the way he had before. He felt a sense of guilt overcome him, and knew he shouldn't have said such words to Aomine during that critical moment, but at the same time, he hoped it would snap some sense in the male.

Haizaki knew what Kise needed most; he needed Aomine, from his warm embraces to maybe even _that_, but the male cowered out, disappearing for weeks without showing his face to Kise even _once_.

He knew Aomine felt guilty for everything that happened to Kise, but he never expected the ex-Ace to be a coward.

"-go...? Shougo?"

Haizaki snapped awake from his thoughts, and directed his attention back to Kise, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Daikicchi is? He's not... He's not taking responsibility for this, is he?"

There was a small tremble in Kise's voice, as if the blonde struggled to keep the tears from falling. Anyone could tell Aomine was avoiding Kise because of, not only this incident, but his rotten ego—of course, he didn't have the courage to say that to Kise, not when he was this devastated, so he simply replied, "No, he knows you're improving. Work—he's just occupied with work right now."

"Truth?"

Haizaki was startled for a second, before he smirked, and patted Kise's head, "Yeah, it's the truth. Anyway, it's getting late; visiting hours are over soon. Remember to take your medicine, and I'll be back tomorrow."

Kise was hesitant, but soon nodded his head, "See you tomorrow then. Thanks for always visiting me, Shougo."

There was a small, genuine smile on Haizaki's lips, as he left Kise's room, "No problem." Once he left the blonde's room, he took out his phone and typed a brief message towards a certain blue-haired coward.

* * *

The following days, Kise focused on his recovery. Slowly, his sight was returning but the one person he wanted to see never bothered visiting. Somehow, Haizaki's excuse for Aomine's absence seemed like a lie, and he wanted to confront his friend about it, but he was certain the reason for Haizaki's lie was to protect him from the truth. Whatever he wanted to hide from him must not have been good.

A whimper escaped his lips, as he could only consider Aomine's negligence as a sign of breaking up; he no longer loved him. Perhaps he was too demanding, perhaps he forced his dream on Aomine too much and the man was finally fed up with it.

Kise smiled grimly, wiping away the tear forming in the corner of his eye, and mumbled, "I really screwed up..."

"What did you screw up this time?"

Immediately, Kise looked up, and he could see a dark figure standing by the doorway. If he concentrated hard enough, he could see dark blue eyes watching him; a smug smirk on the person's lips as he approached the blonde.

Even from a distance, Kise knew it was Aomine, and his heart skipped a beat. "D- Daikicchi..."

A calloused finger brushed away his lone tear, and he felt the lips he had been craving for weeks against his own; the kiss longing and passionate, as if Aomine was reassuring Kise that he still, indeed, loved him. Once they broke apart, Kise could only watch Aomine's lips form into a smirk before he stood up, and he knew, that he had misinterpreted that kiss—that the kiss would be their last one to-

A hand was in front of him, as Aomine leaned slightly forward, and Kise could only stare up in wonder at the sudden motion. Even though his sight wasn't completely perfect, he could see a faint blush on Aomine's cheeks, and the words that soon followed sent butterflies in his stomach.

"It's a little late, but Ryouta, shall we dance?"

Kise remained stunned, speechless at the gesture, until he realized this wasn't a dream. A small smile crept on his lips as he reached towards Aomine's open hand, and once their fingers touched, Aomine pulled him forward so he would fall into his arms. Their fingers still entwined as the male placed his free hand on the blonde's waist.

Aomine smirked, leaning close to Kise's ear, mumbling, "Before we start, I think you have to place your hand on my shoulder."

A warm blush surfaced on Kise's cheeks as he shivered at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, but he did as he was told, and slowly, the two rocked back and forth, dancing to nothing but silence.

It was nothing like how he imagined it, but somehow, it felt absolutely perfect. He just wished he could see this once in a lifetime moment; to see Aomine's face. There were small blurs he could see, and if he focused his attention on his boyfriend, he could see the loving expression he knew the male could show.

Of course, he just wished he could see it with his perfect vision.

A sob escaped his lips as he struggled to control his emotions, and Aomine slowed the pace down, reaching up to brush Kise's tears away, "Did I do something wrong?"

Kise viciously shook his head, causing the male to furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "N- No, you did everything perfectly. I just- I just wish I could see it all... This one-time chance..."

Before the tears and sobs could increase, Aomine hushed, leaning closer towards Kise and planted a soft, reassuring kiss on the blonde's lips, "Who said this was only one time?"

"B- But-"

"I didn't pay money to learn a dance only for one time." A smirk was on Aomine's lips as he leaned forward once again to kiss Kise's lips before trailing his lips down to his boyfriend's neck, causing the blonde to chuckle at the sensitive touch; his hand returning back to its original position on the blonde's waist as the two rocked back and forth to a silent melody once again. "I'll dance with you, every day, until your sight returns."

Kise was utterly speechless, his feet unconsciously moving with Aomine's as he stared at his lover's eyes before smiling; the tears still making their way down his cheeks but this time, filled with nothing but absolute happiness and joy.

He leaned forward, breaking their hands apart as he wrapped both his arms around Aomine's neck, while the other wrapped his arms around his waist, and the two simply rocked together, as if they were dancing to a soft, sweet melody.

"Daiki, I love you."

A soft chuckle escaped from Aomine's lips, as he nuzzled his face in Kise's neck, muttering a soft _"I love you too"_ in return.

* * *

_Happy AoKise Day!_


End file.
